Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to user interfaces, and more particularly to user interfaces for browsing for applications.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, tablet computers, personal computers, refrigerators, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can include business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, efficiency applications, messaging applications, video chatting applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and others.
As the number and diversity of applications grows, it becomes increasingly difficult for users to browse for applications that may be of interest to them. Although some developments in search technology have made it easier to search for applications, it remains challenging for users to find applications by browsing.